


My Patience is a Medal

by izumrudishe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), White Collar
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Federal Agents, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Thieves, Alternate Universe - White Collar Fusion, Breaking and Entering, Crimes & Criminals, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Disguise, Federal Bureau of Investigation, Flirting, Genderbending, Government Agencies, Guns, Handcuffs, Happy Ending, Humor, Illegal Activities, Kissing, M/M, Opposites Attract, Recovery, Robbery, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Seduction, Serious Injuries, Theft, Undercover Missions, Unresolved Sexual Tension, White Collar Crime, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izumrudishe/pseuds/izumrudishe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек Хейл – специальный агент подразделения белых воротничков Федерального Бюро Расследований, с первоклассной командой, состоящей из агентов Арджент и Маккола, к которой совсем недавно присоединился преступник-консультант, известный вор произведений искусства Стайлз Стилински. Но проблема в том, что Стилински в него влюблен. Или это очередная афера?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Часть 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Patience is a Medal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/780736) by [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery). 



> нет в мире таких слов, чтобы сказать, как долго переводился этот фик х)  
> лучи бесконечной любви и благодарности моей чудесной бете Halisa aka NaVi, не пожалевшей маникюра *_*
> 
> и, конечно, все комплименты мира восхитительно талантливому автору Saucery <3

Дерек закрыл за собой дверь и на одной силе воли умудрился не сползти по ней вниз. Или развернуться и не пробить ее кулаком.

День выдался нелегким. Его последний преступник казался неуловимым, лаборанты, судя по всему, чихали на вещдоки, а верхи вели себя как жеманные, изнеженные, чванливые сучки, которые пытались что-то доказать. И дело даже не в том, что девяносто процентов проблем было из-за их попыток заставить Дерека отчитываться о каждом своем шаге, чтобы сохранить работу. Но его прямо бесило, как они зарубали любую его инициативу на корню. Он не собирался тратить время, чтобы проставить хренову тучу печатей на тысячу сраных форм. Гораздо эффективнее было схватить за горло кого-нибудь из отдела снабжения, пока не получит желаемое.

Он действовал «чересчур решительно»? Проявлял «умышленную недисциплинированность»? Был «неуправляемым» и «опасным»?

К черту все.

Он такой, какой есть. А был он лучшим следственным агентом подразделения с самыми высокими показателями раскрываемости, он уважал командование, ясно, но только пока кто-то действительно командовал. Однако единственное, что по-настоящему умели эти глумливые идиоты, так это запороть здоровую инициативу. А потом оскопить ее. Ублюдки.

Он пытался развязать галстук одной рукой, а другой – отключить внутреннюю сигнализацию в квартире, когда увидел _это_.

Он _заметил_ , потому что оно было ярко-розовым, размером примерно с детскую голову и…

Это был цветок лотоса.

Бумажный цветок лотоса прямо на его журнальном столике.

Бумажный. Цветок. Лотоса.

Лучше, чем бумажная роза на его кровати, – мысль, которая раньше у него и возникнуть-то не могла.

Раньше.

Дерек решительно шагнул к столу, схватил цветок и по какой-то причине не стал разрывать его на сотню маленьких кусочков.

По очень уважительно причине. Рукастый засранец совершенно спокойно мог передать ему таким образом сообщение. 

Поэтому он опустился на диван с лотосом в руках и развернул его.

Медленно.

Методично.

Он аккуратно разгибал и разглаживал каждый слой, и в центре всего этого действительно было сообщение.

_«С-Ч-А-С-Т-Л-И-В-О-Г-О-Д-Н-Я-Р-О-Ж-Д-Е-Н-И-Я»_ – гласило послание. Красивые, каллиграфические буквы располагались вдоль раскрытого лепестка веером по кругу. Оно было написано рукой художника. Или художника-фальсификатора.

Счастливого…

Да твою же…

– Стилински, – прорычал он в трубку, набрав номер этого паршивца и дождавшись, пока тот наконец ответит.

– Привет, босс! – послышался наглый голос на другом конце провода. – Получил мой подарок?

– Как ты сюда влез?

– Ах это? Ерунда, но было весело. Ничего серьезного. Я даже не нарушил свой периметр.

– Ты не можешь врываться в чужие дома и совершать _кражу со взломом_ , даже если они находятся в пределах твоего периметра, Стилински.

– Но я ведь ничего не взял, – запротестовал Стайлз Стилински.

Дерек молчал. Четыре секунды. Шесть. Восемь. Десять.

– Ладно, ты меня подловил. Я забрал булавку для галстука. Ту, что с волком. Очень в твоем стиле.

– Это. Был. Подарок. От моей сестры. Лора, помнишь ее?

– Такое забудешь. Настоящее сокровище. Послушай, я верну булавку, обещаю. Мне просто показалось, что будет круто починить ее, ведь ты надевал ее в тот раз, когда спас мою жизнь и рухнул со склона горы...

– Холма, – автоматически поправил Дерек. – Это был холм, Стилински, и что бы ты ни собирался делать с моей собственностью, неважно насколько благие у тебя намерения, это не оправдывает того факта, что _ты ее украл_.

– Воу. Обожаю, когда ты говоришь курсивом. Меня прямо в жар бросает. Сразу хочется...

Дерек бросил трубку и швырнул телефон на журнальный столик.

Потом примерно тринадцать минут он пялился на бумажный лотос, еще через семь, кропотливо свернув его по линиям сгиба, положил бумажный лотос в ящик к остальным «подаркам» Стилински (пресс-папье странной формы, сырье для канадской валюты, пластмассовая модель Давида Микеланджело, только с головой Дерека, отмычка, криптограф девятнадцатого века), а затем решил обойти периметр. Он проверил все замки, датчики движения, записи камер наблюдения, осмотрел на наличие жучков, перекрыл все возможные точки проникновения.

Конечно, никаких признаков взлома он не обнаружил, чем обрек себя на мучения и мысли, каким образом у Стилински это получилось. Но это было лучше, чем думать о его так называемых боссах в Бюро, и какое удовольствие он получил бы, бросая дротики в их стремные рожи.

Он устроился на диване, покачивая в руке бокал виски и созерцая горизонт Нью-Йорка.

Прошел всего час поле полуночи, а значит Стилински был первым, кто поздравил его с днем рождения. Как и всегда. Дерек задумался, почему тот всегда устраивал такое представление. Не то чтобы это уменьшало шансы Дерека снова упечь его в тюрьму за малейшую оплошность. Сентиментальность не имела к его работе никакого отношения.

Самое смешное было в том, что Лора, позвонив утром, задаст те же самые вопросы, что и всегда, и посоветует либо сходить уже на свидание, либо завести питомца («Ради всего святого, Дерек, тебе нужна компания в этом подобие морга, которое ты называешь квартирой»), но он так и не расскажет ей о _беспризорнике_ , который то и дело заходит без приглашения, чинит его испорченные вещи и оставляет в его кабинете восстановленные произведения искусства, сопровождая их нелепыми записками вроде «Это Моне, украденный Руке, придурок его чуть не испортил» или «У меня снова проблемы с Верхами? Кстати, это - Гоген», а еще «Разве не прекрасно? Не смог оставить ее на черном рынке, зная, что твое красивое лицо засияет, как на Рождество, когда она будет висеть у тебя в кабинете» или «Кто сказал, что преступления не оплачиваются? Ах да, это был ты», «Ура! Посмотри, что Санта Стайлз оставил в твоем чулке! Венский бриллиант! Ты знаешь, что можешь купить на него собственное островное государство и уехать туда на покой. Вместе со мной».

Зачем ему домашнее животное? У него уже был кот. (Домушник.)


	2. Часть 2

_Три года назад_

Вечеринка Донателлы Версаче шла полным ходом, как и вереница преданных паломников моды, двигавшихся в главный зал ее особняка. Они вытягивали шеи, как любопытные расфуфыренные страусы, соперничая, чтобы первыми увидеть представленный жакет, расшитый бриллиантами.

Он стоял за пуленепробиваемым стеклом толщиной в несколько дюймов и был окружен чувствительной к движению сеткой лазеров, которые предотвращали любую попытку проникновения к объекту, даже в том случае, если стекло будет повреждено или разбито. Дерек сам приложил руку к разработке защиты. Он точно знал того вора (и _сумасшедшего_ ), который хотел бы прикарманить жакет. И, таким образом, знал, как можно его уберечь.

И пусть охрана частной собственности, как правило, не входила в компетенцию ФБР, тот факт, что один из самых скандально известных в мире похитителей предметов искусства собирался, по слухам, посетить это мероприятие, был для Дерека достаточной причиной находиться там в обществе нескольких агентов его команды, расставленных в стратегически важных местах по периметру особняка Версаче.

Дерек расположился рядом с уборной. Он был одет в слегка легкомысленный и излишне облегающий костюм, который подошел бы отъявленному бабнику, с бокалом «Зеленого дракона» в руках, оттенявшего глубокий зеленый цвет его пиджака. Дерек чувствовал себя по-пижонски нелепо, но он был на задании. И сумел слиться с толпой лучше. В этом был весь смысл.

Две женщины у двери казались невооруженными гражданскими, но Дерек не собирался терять бдительность. Он прекрасно знал, что у Стайлза «Слинки» Стилински была по крайней мере одна сообщница женского пола, которой до сегодняшнего дня как-то удалось не попасть в поле зрения агентов, но Дерек был уверен: это дело прольет на нее свет.

Компания щебетавших светских львиц проплыла мимо, оставляя отчетливый шлейф духов. Дерек скользнул рукой в карман, нащупав кобуру. Первая женщина средних лет звенела браслетами на запястьях, на ее пальцах не были заметны мозоли от оружия, а платье было слишком откровенным, чтобы скрыть пистолет или какое-либо устройство. Она не представляла угрозы. Так же, как и три другие дамы – ни одна из них не была опасной.

– Ах! Прошу прощения, – раздалось у него из-за спины хриплым женским голосом, и Дерек отодвинулся, чтобы пропустить девушку. На вид ей было около двадцати, с очаровательными длинными ногами в чулках, но походка показалась ему странно знакомой...

Высокий воротник _не совсем соответствовал_ погоде...

Дерек прижал девушку к стенке, прежде чем она успела сделать еще шаг.

Толпа гостей вокруг задохнулась от возмущения, шокировано перешептываясь.

– Опусти его, – прорычал он, сжимая слишком мужское горло. Под его ладонью двигался кадык, скрытый высоким воротником.

– Опустить что, папочка? – промурлыкала девушка, хлопая накрашенными ресницами.

Дерек почувствовал, как в жилах закипает кровь.

– Импульсное устройство.

Девушка – парень – Стилински ухмыльнулся. Она – он – _твою ж мать_ возьми – поднял вверх руки:

– Но у меня ничего нет.

– Черта с два! – Дерек нажал на подбородок Стилински, запрокидывая ему голову и задевая пальцами кончики слишком настоящих волос. Поглядите на него, парик со стрижкой «каре». – Опускай.

Стилински распахнул глаза.

– Юбку? Ох, _папочка_.

– Перестань меня так называть!

– Почему? Кстати, выглядишь восхитительно. Эллисон подбирала?

– С каких это пор ты так хорошо знаком с моими агентами?

– Ревнуешь?

– Где. Он? – встряхнул его Дерек.

– Хочешь меня обыскать? Я всеми руками за. И не только руками. Чувствуешь? – Стилински выгнулся, касаясь его покрытыми юбкой бедрами, но Дерек не отступил ни на шаг. И не отступит.

– Ты сам себе женщина-сообщник. Не унижайся еще сильнее.

– А что если мне нравится, когда меня унижают? Хочешь сделать это, папочка? Спорим, я тебя неслабо разозлила. Я была плохой девочкой, правда? А плохих девочек надо наказывать.

– Команда, – Дерек практически скрипел зубами в микрофон. – Вы это слышали? Рассредоточтесь, найдите сообщников.

– Никого больше нет, – невинно сказал Стилински. – Только я.

Дерек крепче перехватил Стилински, решив обыскать его свободной рукой. Стоило ему провести вниз по талии, а потом вверх по ткани юбки, как по телу Стилински пошла дрожь, и он показушно застонал. Дерек почувствовал, как краснеет.

– Прекрати.

Глаза Стилински были темными, его губы – мягкими и алыми. Удивительно, что он хранил молчание, только едва наклонил голову, рассматривая Дерека из-под ресниц. И когда тот коснулся его бедра, дыхание Стилински дрогнуло.

Гладким. Оно было слишком гладким. Побритым, и это было настолько…

Да это же просто _смешно_!

– Кхм, – из толпы материализовался высокий молодой парень с решительным выражением лица доброго-самаритянина-который-на-самом-деле-просто-хочет-произвести-на-девушку-впечатление. Козел. – Мисс, этот мужчина причиняет Вам неудобства?

– О да, – протянул Стилински, – но я восторге. Так что идите.

Парень еще немного посомневался, но Дерек не обратил на него никакого внимания. Под юбкой Стилински не было ни одного шва, ничего, кроме... Кроме той части анатомии, которая была неизбежна. Под топом с высоким воротом он тоже ничего не обнаружил, кроме набитого кружевного бюстгальтера. Засранец тщательно подошел к задаче. Естественно, он ведь был профи. Если бы Дерек не был одержим его поимкой большую часть последних трех лет, то ни за что бы не узнал.

– Ну я же сказал, – Стилински поджал губы, а Дерек моргнул. – На _мне_ ничего нет.

Дерек помедлил на какую-то десятую долю секунды, осознав истинное значение этих слов, когда вдруг произошли сразу две вещи.

Во-первых, парень в джинсовом смокинге достал из кармана импульсное устройство и активировал его.

Во-вторых, погас свет.

В наступившем хаосе Стилински умудрился выскользнуть из захвата Дерека, будто какой-нибудь кот, и толкнуть, когда тот попытался его удержать. Дерек услышал жужжание, которое сразу же превратилось в резкую боль, – черт, его приложили шокером, – и он упал, чувствуя, как по позвоночнику бегут остаточные всплески от электрического тока. Стилински кинулся вперед, подхватывая его голову, тем самым смягчая падение.

Пойман тем, кого должен был поймать. Дерек никогда себя не простит.

– Мне так жаль, – казал Стилински, тяжело дыша, – честно. Но все будет в порядке, я проверял его на себе.

– П’сх, – нечленораздельно произнес Дерек, не имея возможности пошевелить челюстью и едва оставаясь в сознании. Он лежал, уткнувшись лицом в шершавое каменное покрытие, окруженный тошнотворно цветочным ароматом духов Стилински. Это что, Шанель? Боже.

– Да, я знаю. Очень в стиле сумасшедшего ученого. Но я бы никогда не навредил тебе. Я бы просто не смог.

Дерек проворчал, сомневаясь. В конце концов это _он_ лежал на полу, содрогаясь от остаточного электричества, как выброшенная на берег рыба.

\- Прости, но сегодня ты выглядел просто потрясающе, и... Нельзя обвинить меня в том, что я захватил сувенир, правда?

В тот момент Дерек понял, что рывок, который он чувствовал в районе пояса, был попыткой Стилински вытащить его ремень, который тут же с шумом выскользнул из шлевок.

\- Что за?

\- Ммм, очередное пополнение моей коллекции имени Дерека Хейла. Самой драгоценной, и это считая Моне.

\- Стайлз, - угрожающе начал парень в джинсе.

\- Упс. Пора бежать! Нужно украсть бриллиантовый жакет раньше, чем твои ребята придут в себя, - он наклонился, касаясь виска Дерека горячими, перемазанными помадой губами. Его голос упал до настойчивого шепота: - Спасибо за сувенир, дорогой. Я оберну его вокруг шеи там, где была твоя рука. И буду ласкать себя. Снова. И снова. И снова.

Дерек зарычал, но Стилински уже поднялся и, смеясь, отскочил от него.

\- Пока, красавчик, - хохотнул он и скрылся вместе со своим сообщником. Когда сработала сигнализация, Дерек просто лежал, оцепенелый и беспомощный, пока женщины на высоких каблуках проносились мимо него к выходу.

\- Альфа? - затрещало у Дерека в наушнике. Голос Эллисон Арджент звучал обеспокоенно. - Ты в порядке?

\- П'рлизов'н, - умудрился выдавить Дерек сквозь сжатые челюсти, стараясь подняться и сказать внятно. Но собственный язык казался раздутым, будто ошпаренный или обожженный. - Ж'кет?

\- Исчез, сэр. Похоже, электромагнитное излучение вырубило нашу систему защиты. Дальше было элементарно. Мы находились там все время, но ему каким-то образом удалось разбить витрину и ...

\- М'ячок. 

\- Да, сэр. Маячок в жакете активирован. Если Стилински не додумается там поискать, у нас еще остается шанс поймать его. Омега занимается этим, сэр.  
\- Хр'шо, - Маккол был идиотом, но безжалостным и упорным преследователем. Стоило только взять след - и его уже ничто не могло остановить. Настоящий охотничий пес - вот, кем он был.

\- Мне прислать медиков, сэр?

\- Отрц'тльно. След'й за Омег'й.

\- Вас понял, сэр. Конец связи.

Он поднялся на ноги. Мир закружился, и Дерек навалился на стену, но тут же выровнялся, опираясь на изысканные тисненые обои. Завитки изгибались под его руками, будто шрамы. Он ощупывал их, как шрифт Брайля, прокладывая путь назад. Темнота особняка была пустой - никого из гостей не осталось. 

Когда он выбрался наружу, вокруг кружила личная охрана Версаче, подоспела местная полиция, еще сильнее усложняя и так непростой процесс. Собрали показания. Знаменитости и иконы стиля дрожали на свежем ночном воздухе, меховые палантины на худых плечах никак не спасали от холода.

Задние двери фургона ФБР были широко распахнуты, прямо к ним Дерек и направился. Смит, их лысый перекачанный техник, возился с проводами. Мониторы слежки мигали, но отказывались выводить изображение.

\- Вот говно! - уловил Дерек его бормотание. - Одного магнитного импульса хватило, чтобы вырубить тебя? Да, детка? Ты же обещала любить меня вечно. Но ты просто обманщица. Такая же, как та телка из Хутерз.

\- Агент, - сказал Дерек, его способность говорить наконец восстановилась, и Смит подпрыгнул от неожиданности.

\- Твою мать! То есть сэр! Пришлось открыть чертовы двери, чтобы хоть что-то разглядеть. Свет коротнуло. Хреновая мера безопасности, я знаю, но...

\- Запускай резервные генераторы. Нам необходимо отследить машину Арджент и Маккола. Позвони в агентство, пусть подключаются к операции, на месте нам может потребоваться подкрепление.

\- Вас понял, сэр. Думаете, нам удастся поймать его на этот раз?

Дерек сжал кулаки.

\- Мы должны.

Оказалось, он не зря так разоделся.

Когда спустя три часа они привели Стилински, он был так же свеж и небрежен, как всегда, шутил, что всему виной была сексуальность Дерека - поэтому его и поймали, ведь он просто не мог уйти, не захватив сувенира на память, без этого прекрасного ремня. Несмотря на то, что именно из-за подобного _рокового промедления_ он и потерял жакет. Приоритеты Стилински никогда не будут понятными.

Стилински развалился в задней части фургона, подтянув к себе одетую в чулок ногу и обнимая коленку скованными руками; парика на нем уже не было. Они оба знали - он мог высвободиться в любой момент, но не стал, потому что Дерек держал его под прицелом.

Не то чтобы Стилински это смущало. Он продолжал болтать несмотря ни на что. Возможно, его успокаивало, что Смит был за рулем фургона, а не торчал с ними внутри. Тот, видимо, казался ему угрожающим. Странно было сознавать, что преступник доверял Дереку. Предпочитал его. 

\- Я просто не мог устоять, понимаешь? Дэнни не переставал донимать меня по этому поводу, кстати, не пытайся пробить по базам это имя - оно вымышленное, но, серьезно, чего он ожидал? Да, я не уложился в срок и отстал от графика, пока к тебе подкатывал, но, _черт возьми_ , оно того стоило.

\- Стоило четырех лет в тюрьме?

\- Хм, не знаю. Смотря как. Разрешишь мне оставить ремень?

\- Что?

\- Мне будет так одиноко наедине со своей правой и/или левой рукой. Как ты знаешь, я одинаково хорошо владею обеими. Я видел твое досье на меня, и, чувак, оно такое лестно-доскональное. В общем, мне нужна будет компания, и если бы у меня осталось что-то твое, чтобы вспомнить твой запах… - Стилински закрыл глаза, улыбаясь. - Было бы не так плохо.

Дерек завис. Головокружительное, полное скептического ужаса осознание того, что Стилински совсем не шутил по поводу сексуальной привлекательности, обрушилось на Дерека. Вероятно, он никогда не шутил. Ни разу за все эти годы.

\- Ты что, язык проглотил? - покосился на него Стилински. - С тобой ведь все в порядке? Никаких остаточных эффектов от шокера? Готов поспорить, ты так и не дал медикам себя осмотреть.

\- Нет.

\- Полный отстой! Твой сильный-и-молчаливый образ, конечно, очень сексуальный, не буду врать, но это настоящая заноза в заднице. В самом худшем смысле слова. Тебе _обязательно_ так собой пренебрегать? Это часть должностных обязанностей? Скотт например постоянно хнычет, когда ему больно.

\- С каких это пор ты так хорошо знаешь Маккола?

Даже Дерек не обращался по имени к членам свое команды. С другой стороны, он не собирался с ними нянчиться или поощрять чрезмерную близость вне работы.

\- Ох, снова завидуешь? Не переживай. Мы с ним просто болтали в машине Эллисон по дороге сюда. Вели светскую беседу. Я говорю непристойности _только тебе_.

Рукоять пистолета была скользкой от пота, Дерек перехватил ее поудобнее.

– Замолчи.

– Эм, нет, не думаю. Я понравился тебе сегодня, правда? Весь такой кукольный. Готов поспорить, ты решил, что у меня красивые ноги.

И это, это вообще к делу не относилось. Тогда он думал, что Стилински – женщина, и...

– Вау. У тебя короткое замыкание? Короткое гетеросексуальное замыкание? Я нечаянно. И теперь случился нервный срыв? Кризис среднего возраста?

– Мне всего тридцать пять, – ответил Дерек по какой-то причине. У него на языке вертелось много слов, неприятных и злых, но ничего из этого он не озвучил.

– И какие тридцать пять. Я бы с удовольствием поиграл с этими тридцать пять в шестьдесят девять. Всю ночь, до самого рассвета.

– Заткнись.

– О _да_. Покажи мне, кто тут главный, папочка. Хочешь придушить меня ремнем? Он в моей сумочке.

В его. Сумочке. Дерек не мог сжать пальцами переносицу, пока держал в руке пистолет, но ему очень хотелось.

– Стилински. Я поймал тебя. После почти трех лет попыток.

– Два года, десять месяцев и восемнадцать дней. Да, я знаю.

– Разве ты не должен расстраиваться по этому поводу?

– Если бы думал, что тюрьма сможет меня по-настоящему удержать, – конечно расстроился бы.

– Ты… – Дерек начал выходить из себя. Нельзя было отрицать вероятность того, что Стилински сможет обманным путем выбраться из сверхохраняемого здания. – Хорошо, почему бы тебе не начать праведную жизнь?

Стилински приподнял бровь и многозначительно посмотрел на свои одетые в чулки ноги.  
– Честной, – быстро исправился Дерек, чувствуя себя себя неуютно, делая такие оговорки – умышленные или нет – о сексуальных предпочтениях своего заключенного. – Почему бы тебе не отбыть срок, заработать свободу и жить нормальной жизнью? Ты очень талантлив. Можешь стать художником или _преподавать_ , ты знаешь об этом больше любого хренова консультанта. Ты мог бы...

– Ты что, _беспокоишься_ обо мне? Ты такой милый, я всегда это знал.

Дерек нахмурился.

– Ну-ну, Робокоп. Слушай, ты просишь меня запереть себя в клетку. Жить скучной жизнью. Обрезать собственные крылья. Зачем мне это? Если я могу выторговать себе свободу в любой момент, – глаза Стилински заблестели. – Если ты, конечно, не хочешь меня поощрить.

– Поощрить, – Дерек начал испытывать ужас.

– Ну да. Я мог бы стать одним из твоих «хр _е_ новых» консультантов. Особенно меня интересует часть про хрен. Ты спишь со своими консультантами?

– Я только что тебя арестовал. А ты уже пытаешься заключить сделку. 

Стилински пожал плечами – небрежно и беззаботно.

– Не откладывай на завтра то, что можно сделать сегодня. Кроме того, я не пытаюсь заключить сделку. Я пытаюсь соблазнить тебя.

– Нет.

– Ой да ладно тебе, будет весело!

– Я не сплю с людьми ради «веселья», – вскипел Дерек, не успев обдумать свои слова.

Стилински выглядел шокированным.

– А ради чего ты с ними спишь? Информации? О боже, ты по-любому спишь с ними ради информации! Ты безжалостный, безжалостный человек. Ужасный. Грустный, обездоленный. Трагичный даже. И, возможно, психически неуравновешенный.

– Тихо, – Дерек чувствовал, как начинало сводить пальцы на курке. Он снова по-удобнее схватил пистолет. – Ты сядешь в тюрьму. И не выйдешь оттуда. Я приму для этого дополнительные меры. 

– Я чувствую себя очень особенным. Согласен. Купишь мне белое платье? Когда я выйду? Женишься и сделаешь из меня честного мужчину? Ради тебя я бы попробовал.

– Спи лучше. Тебя будут допрашивать о сообщниках, как только мы доберемся до штаба. А потом... – Дерек утомленно вздохнул. – Будешь осужден за свои преступления. И ты заплатишь за них.

– А говорят, за преступления не платят. Ну, ты, во всяком случае.

– Замолчи.

К счастью, Стилински ничего не ответил, только растянул губы в загадочной улыбке Моны Лизы, от которой Дереку всегда хотелось кого-нибудь _ударить_. От того, что Стилински так провокационно и демонстративно его рассматривал, легче не становилось. Его взгляд блуждал по телу Дерека, задерживаясь в области паха, пока Дерек не почувствовал желание чем-нибудь прикрыться. Что было совершенно глупо, ведь он был полностью одет. 

Когда Стилински потянулся руками к горлу, приоткрывая при этом губы и опуская все еще накрашенные тушью ресницы, Дерек не выдержал.

– Перестань _себя трогать_ , ради всего святого, ты же _под арестом_!

– О, курсив! Мне достался курсив. Обожаю его, я уже говорил?

– Постоянно. Каждую нашу встречу. _Прекрати_!

Стилински в последний раз провел пальцами вниз по шее, прежде чем вернул руки на бедра. Он провокационно водил бедрами вверх-вниз, слегка расставив ноги, его наручники звенели, как браслеты. Доверьте Стилински превратить что угодно в элитный аксессуар.

Дерек хотел бы отвести взгляд, но не мог. Стилински успел выкинуть немало фокусов в стиле Гудини, и Дерек не мог не следить за ним. Черт, да ему не светило расслабиться даже когда Стилински уже будет в штаб-квартире ФБР. Или за решеткой. Твою мать. 

– На что ты теперь пялишься? – резко спросил он, когда стало очевидно, что Стилински уставился в точку где-то у него под ухом. В его взгляде было что-то странное, горячее и тяжелое, не такое, как секунду назад.

– Ммм? Ни на что. Просто восхищаюсь меткой, которую я на тебе оставил.

Мет...

– Что?

– Шокер? Он оставил небольшой... синяк почти что. Очаровательно, – выражение лица Стилински было сосредоточенным, голодным, чужим. Не таким, как бывало, когда он пытался флиртовать. А его голос стал ниже, грубее, более мужественным. – Это первая отметина, которую я на тебе оставил.

– И последняя. 

Стилински уклончиво хмыкнул. 

– Посмотрим, – он приподнял вверх уголки губ. – Я почти рад, что ты обошелся без помощи. Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы кто-то еще его трогал. 

– Я не твоя собственность.

– Но был бы, если бы я тебя украл.

Дерек... Даже не нашелся, что ответить. Это было так сюрреалистично. Все, что касалось Стилилински было таким. Необычным. Ошеломляющим. Дереку удалось наконец поймать Стилински после самого долгого преследования за всю его карьеру, а он не чувствовал себя победителем. Да, он ощущал некое удовлетворение от того, что преступник ответит перед законом. Но Дерек надеялся испытать больше злорадного удовольствия. Или торжества. _Хоть чего-нибудь_.

– Можешь признаться, что будешь по мне скучать, знаешь ли, – слова Стилински прозвучали глухо. Сейчас он выглядел особенно задумчивым. Черт побери, его настроение было как никогда переменчивым.

Дерек сглотнул. Он попытался придать лицу устойчивое выражение, каким бы оно ни было.

– Всего на четыре года.

– Ох, дорогой, каждая минута, проведенная в разлуке, сродни вечности.

Дерек не убрал пистолет.

Остаток пути они провели в тишине, разглядывая друг друга, потому что было некуда больше смотреть.


	3. Часть 3

_Настоящее время_

По пути в больницу машина скорой гремела, как консервная банка. Стилински истекал кровью, а проклятая развалюха отказывалась ехать быстрее.

– Расслабься, – просипел он, будто в его теле не было двух пулевых ранений – одно в грудь, другое в бедро. Дерек с удовольствием заставил бы Стилински заткнуться, но боялся, что если тот перестанет говорить или потеряет сознание, то может никогда уже не проснуться.

– _Ты_ расслабься, – возразил он с укором, и Стилински улыбнулся кривой изнуренной улыбкой. 

– Все не так плохо, как кажется, – уверил его Стилински, – иначе я бы давно отключился.

– Тебе так туго перевязали рану, что колено сейчас из сустава выскочит, только поэтому ты еще в сознании.

– Блин, спасибо тебе за красочный образ, – протянул Стилински и мокро закашлялся, губы окрасила кровь. – Черт, похоже, пуля, которая вошла в грудь, задела легкое?

– Перестань строить догадки. Врач тебя скоро осмотрит.

– Дерек, – у Стилински был очень слабый голос, слабее, чем он когда-либо слышал.

– Да, – вздохнул Дерек. Собственное сердце колотилось так, будто это это он словил пулю.

– Поцелуй меня. Пожалуйста? – у Стилински были влажные, широко распахнутые глаза, Дерек никогда их такими не видел. Слишком большие.

– Все еще пытаешься меня развести, Стилински? – фыркнул Дерек.

– Стайлз. Называй меня Стайлз. И поцелуй меня, – Стилински снова закашлялся, возможно, играл на публику, а может, и нет. – Вдруг это в последний раз.

– _Замолчи_ , – наконец выдавил Дерек, ведь это даже в первый не считалось. Пока что. Мыслей, что он никогда до этого не целовал мужчину, в тот момент в голове даже не возникло, Дерек просто знал, что Стилински просил о единственном, что он был в силах дать, ведь пообещать, что все закончится хорошо, Дерек не мог.

Он осторожно провел рукой по мокрым от пота волосам Стилински и наклонился для поцелуя.

Он получился горьким от привкуса железа, сухим и неуклюжим, но Дерек сделал его таким нежным, нежнее, чем когда-либо в жизни, таким, чтобы заставить Стилински закрыть глаза и вздохнуть.

– Я скоро отключусь, – пробормотал Стилински. – Ладн?

– Конечно, – ответил Дерек, и его глаза почему-то были горячими и влажными. Парамедик разглядывала их, сидя напротив, но Дерек ее игнорировал. Он наклонился, чтобы снова поцеловать Стилински – это все, что он мог сделать.

– Эй, бонус, – Стилински улыбнулся сонно и растерянно, – но ты так и не назвал меня по имени.

– Стайлз, – сказал он, имя царапало горло, но оно не было непривычным или чужеродным, наоборот – долгожданным, Дереку следовало использовать его раньше как можно чаще. Казалось, все произошедшее между ними за эти годы слилось в одно единственное слово.  
– Круто, – прошептал Стилински все еще улыбаясь и потерял сознание.

– Его жизненные показатели стабильны, – вдруг сказала парамедик, и Дерек заметил, что скрипел зубами. Громко.

– Да, черт возьми, так оно и есть, – сказал он, продолжая сидеть там, так сильно стиснув сложенные на коленях руки, что побелели костяшки пальцев, изучая спокойное лицо Стилински, будто оно служило кодом доступа в самый защищенный в мире сейф.

Дерек не мог отвести глаз. Даже сейчас. Черт бы его побрал. _Черт бы его побрал_ за то, что сбежал в единственное место, где ни длинной руке закона, ни Дереку его было не достать.

– Если ты не проснешься, – пригрозил он, – я сожгу Гогена.

Он не знал, был ли скачок в сердцебиении Стилински плодом его воображения.

*

Он не сжег Гогена. Хотя прошло уже четыре дня с момента госпитализации Стилински, и тот так и не пришел в сознание. Некоторые врачи предполагали, что он мог и вовсе не очнуться. Дерек им не верил.

Вместо этого он пришел на слушание и настаивал, чтобы для Стилински отменили требование соблюдать периметр и вернули свободу.

Маккол и Арджент дали показания в пользу хорошего поведения Стилински (никто не упоминал о склонности последнего обирать агентов, которые ему не нравились). Что касалось Дерека, он даже не стал упоминать, сколько краденного имущества им удалось вернуть только благодаря тому, что Стилински так или иначе нарушал правила.

Результаты работы Стилински говорили сами за себя: девятнадцать громких арестов и не менее двадцати семи возвращенных предметов искусства суммой более миллиона долларов каждая.

Для агентства Стилински был настоящей находкой. Пришла пора обжаловать решение суда и завербовать его в ФБР как свободного человека, консультантом на полный рабочий день, прикрепленного к отделу белых воротничков на постоянной основе.

Директор ФБР, присутствовавший на заседании, пытался уклониться от этого, но Дерек подчеркнул, что единственная причина, по которой Стилински сейчас боролся за свою жизнь, была в том, что он словил две пули, которые предназначались _Дереку_ , и если рисковать жизнью ради спасения агента не являлось достаточным аргументом для свободы, то что?

Дерек рассказал от начала до конца историю о том, как он, Арджент и Маккол преследовали Мэтта Дэлера – самого известного фальсификатора на арене мировой преступности со времен самого Стилински, с той лишь разницей, что Дэлер был убийцей, находящимся в розыске, а Стилински никогда не прибегал к насилию, чтобы устранить свидетелей (на самом деле будучи тем еще позером, он не устранял их вообще).

Дэлер был опасным, практически социопатом и почему-то одержимым убийством Дерека, потому что Дерек был тем самым агентом, которому неоднократно почти удавалось его арестовать. Мэтт и его головорезы смогли захватить Маккола и Арджент в попытке заставить Дерека раньше, чем планировалось,разыграть свои карты. Ведь всем было известно, что Дерек яростно оберегал своих людей, он никогда не оставил бы их, если бы был хоть малейший шанс на спасение.

И потому, стоило капкану захлопнуться, Дерек уже был вовлечен в самую гущу событий, хотя он знал, что попал в ловушку: Дэлер думал, что сможет избавиться от него.

Однако он не учел, что в самом разгаре его отдающего манией величия монолога появится Стилински, чтобы спасти Дереку жизнь, и схлопочет два пулевых ранения, позволив Дереку провести задержание и взять Дэлера в заложники, чтобы пройти мимо упомянутых головорезов и вытащить агентов Арджент и Маккола.

Технически, Стилински спас троих агентов ФБР, а не одного. Это должно было учитываться.

Слушание наконец закончилось, от всех этих разговоров у Дерека в горле пересохло. Он вышел из зала и увидел Смита, который нервно (или взволнованно? Дерек никогда не мог точно определить) топтался в коридоре.

– Стайлз очнулся, – воскликнул Смит, потому что для всей команды Стилински теперь был просто «Стайлз».

Дерек не стал ждать окончательного вердикта, он со всех ног ринулся в больницу.

*

– Эй, – сказал Стилински – Стайлз – слабо, когда Дерек, задыхаясь от быстрого бега, распахнул дверь. – Вау, выглядишь даже хуже, чем я. Ты что, за последнюю пару дней даже не брился? У тебя круги под глазами, как у енота. Ты не спал?

– Ты... – Дереку хотелось поднять его и хорошенько встряхнуть, но (по какой-то непонятной причине) еще и обнять. Вместо этого Дерек выбрал нечто среднее и схватил его за плечи. – Ты очнулся.

– Спасибо тебе, капитан Очевидность. Очнулся и умираю от голода, медсестры здесь, скажу я тебе, просто отличные, но кормят каким-то мусором. Это грустно. Очень-очень грустно. Послушай, – оживился Стайлз, – может, принесешь мне гамбургер из Макдональдса через дорогу? Я вижу его из окна, и это меня прямо _убивает_. Сильнее пуль.

– Ты никогда не затыкаешься?

– А что ты собираешься предпринять? – ухмыльнулся Стайлз. – Поцеловать меня?

Черт. Дерек надеялся, что Стайлз об этом не вспомнит.

– Это была чрезвычайная ситуация.

– А сейчас нет? «Слинки» Стайлз, запертый в больничной палате. Ни одного замка, чтобы взломать. Ни одного произведения искусства, чтобы украсть.

– Тебя оправдали, – сообщил ему Дерек.

– Серьезно? С каких пор?

– После слушания.

– Какого слушания?

– Которое только что закончилось. Я настаивал на твоем освобождении.

Стайлз в изумлении уставился не него.

– А что? Ты, рискуя собственной жизнью, спас федерального агента. Они были просто обязаны тебя отпустить.

– Ты. Ты настаивал на моем освобождении. Ты. Парень, который меня и арестовал.

– А тебе потребовалось спасти мою жизнь.

– Агрх, и ты не мог поблагодарить меня нормальным способом? Например, просто открыть рот и, я не знаю, сказать «спасибо»?

– Спасибо.

Стайлз снова застыл в недоумении. Потом тряхнул головой, будто хотел привести в порядок мысли, и сказал:

– Это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Такие хорошие вещи со мной не случаются.

– Теперь случаются.

– В следующую секунду ты встанешь на одно колено и предложишь присоединиться к тебе в честном гражданском партнерстве.

– Ни одно наше партнерство не может быть честным.

Стайлз рассмеялся.

– Ха! Это точно. Но все же, – он ненадолго отвел глаза, перебирая пальцами больничную простынь, и пробормотал. – _Тебе_ спасибо.

– Рано меня благодарить. Результаты слушания еще не оглашены, но даже если – когда – они примут то решение, о котором я думаю, ты никогда больше не сможешь воровать.

– Это не проблема. Я уже совершил самую важную кражу в своей жизни, – подмигнул Стайлз.

– Что? Какую кражу? – инстинктивно подобрался Дерек, переходя в состояние боевой готовности.

– Я украл твое сердце, – искренне признался Стайлз и даже не потрудился покраснеть, хотя Дерек очень-очень пристально на него смотрел.

– Неправда, – хрипло ответил Дерек.

Стайлз задумчиво постучал пальцами по подбородку.

– Серьезно? Я был так уверен... Но тем лучше для меня, верно? Видимо, моя карьера преступника еще не окончена. И я не успокоюсь, пока не получу... эммм... то, за чем пришел.

– Иди-ка ты на хрен спать, – вставая, грубо сказал Дерек. Он плотно подоткнул простыни Стайлзу со всех сторон, чтобы засранец лежал и не дергался. – Ты слишком бледный.

– Ооо, как старая матушка-гусыня. С каждой минутой все милее и забавнее.

Дерек зарычал, а потом – просто из чувства противоречия, чтобы заткнуть сопляка, – наклонился и уверенно поцеловал Стайлза.

В этот раз не было никакого привкуса крови, только мягкие, приоткрывшиеся от удивления губы.

Дерек быстро выпрямился, пока Стайлз не опомнился и не решил съязвить что-нибудь своим проклятым острым языком.

А Стайлз глазел на него, разинув рот.

– И не смей обворовывать медсестер, – предупредил его Дерек и свалил из палаты побыстрее.

*

Позже в тот же день, когда Дерек уже сидел в своем кабинете, огласили результаты слушания – Стайлз Стилински был освобожден. Ни условий залога. Ничего. Просто освобожден.

Арджент и Маккол появились у его двери, чтобы поделиться новостями, практически визжа от восторга.

Дерек не стал присоединяться к их преисполненным энтузиазма похлопываниям и радостным возгласам. Скрывая улыбку за кружкой кофе, он рассматривал оригами, который неделей ранее Стайлз оставил на его столе.

Они никогда не расскажет Стайлзу, что сохранил чертов лотос.

Он не хотел показаться сентиментальным.


End file.
